To Change a Devil
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Defeated and dying, Broly drifts through space, awaiting his inevitable doom, or dose he?


**Chapter 1: A Devil Saved by an Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Bleach**

Everything went cold for Broly as he was cast into the depths of space by the family Kamehama. He could feel himself slowly drift into unconsciousness involuntarily for a second time.

Broly:" Kakarot! Why must I lose against you Kakarot!? I am stronger than you will ever be but I always lose…why!?" He thought to himself as he drifted towards the sun.

A deity at this point in time in another timeline of the multiverse was losing control of her power as the pain of the power that she was gaining was too great for her. Holes in space time were violently torn open as her power and pain increased. One of these holes opened in front of Broly and cast him out of his universe and into another one.

 **I am trying to do something clever here and tie in multiple of my crossovers together, or at least have characters or events in one crossover cause the setup of another. The deity that I'm referring to is Tali from my first fanfiction Dovahkiin's Effect who was turned into a god in the story. She later receives such a massive increase in power from her connection with the one who gave her power that she collapses in pain and starts to lose control of her power.**

Broly was kept alive from being almost flash frozen in the vacuum of space and the subsequent darkness of the tear in the dimensions. Broly was made completely unaware of his surroundings or even made known if he was alive or dead as he drifted towards an alternate Earth referred to some that know of it as the "world of the living".

To Broly, there was no time as he lay dormant even after the crash landing on the planet; fortunately, no one was killed in the crash as he had landed in a forest just outside of a town, but everyone in town knew about it when it happened. No one wanted to go out to investigate it since it was in the dead of night, everyone except for a teenage girl who just got back to her home town after having one hell of an adventure. Her instincts told her that the loud crashing sound, which came from the forest, might be worth investigating. Something told her that there was someone in trouble there; she didn't know how, but she just knew it. The girl had orange hair and is named Orihime Inoue.

Half an hour later:

Broly felt a warmth covering his body as it began to heal. The warmth was comfortable and inviting as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

Orihime felt the power of black haired, and unusually tall, man beginning to grow as his mortally wounded body was being healed by her power. She felt his power despite the fact that she was not very adept at detecting such things and the power she felt startled her a bit, but she remained calm and focused. As the healing process was nearing completion, she couldn't feel his power anymore, which confused her a bit, but did not distract her from finishing the task at hand.

Another 30 minutes later (due to Broly's extensive injuries):

Broly slowly began to open his eyes. The first thing that caught his eyes was an orange barrier surrounding him. He turned his head and stared at Orihime with confused and slightly distrusting eyes.

Broly:" Who are you?"

Orihime:" I'm Orihime Inoue. I found you lying here at death's door and I could just let you die, it's not who I am to let others die when I can save them." She said with a warm smile.

Broly had noticed Orihime's pathetic level of power and would have normal mocked her for it and would not care what happens to her or what he decided to do with her, but it was obvious that this girl was the reason that he was alive at all. Broly's pride took a massive hit from being saved by such a weakling, but if he needed to be saved to live and that she managed to save him, then maybe he could tolerate her presence with him. The blow to his pride did not go unnoticed by Orihime who could see it in his angry and hurt eyes. She then said something that Broly did not expect her to say.

Orihime:" I can guess that you don't like to rely on others, and that you like to carry your own burdens and choices. You're very lucky to be so strong. I felt your power when you were almost dead and I was a little scared actually, added to the fact that you were almost dead and had that much power radiating from you was amazing to say the least. If I had even half the power that I felt from you then I would be able to help and protect my friends." She said as a single tear dropped down her face.

Orihime:" I'm sorry! I don't mean to cry in front of someone I just met, it's just that... things have been interesting and complicated lately. What's your name?" She asked while wiping away her tear but still holding up the healing barrier.

Broly:" Broly." He said while looking away from her.

Orihime:" That is a strong sounding name, but don't you have a family name?"

Broly:" No, and I really don't care for such petty things."

Orihime:" Ok, I understand, you don't have to be rude about it though. Where do you live? If it's close by here then I can help take you home."

Broly swallows some of his anger and pride though not all of it.

Broly:" I don't have a home, and you have….. done enough for me." He says refusing to give gratitude in a respectful way.

Orihime can now really tell that Broly is very prideful and probably made a strong effort just to say that, though in a rude way. Orihime drops the barrier and stands up. Broly was a bit slow to rise, but he rose up anyway and marveled at how completely Orihime had healed him. Broly was also surprised and a little bit gleeful (in Broly's scary kind of glee) at powerful he had become even in his base form.

Orihime:" Perhaps you can stay at my place until you find your own place to live?" She friendly offered Broly.

Broly:" I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OF YOUR CHARITY!" He yelled in annoyance.

Before any other action was taken by either of them, a loud rumble and growling sound was heard from Broly. Orihime was startled by how loud it was, but she knew what it meant.

Orihime:" I know! Why don't I cook you dinner at my place and you can have a warm place to sleep?"

Broly's stomach refused to let him pass up on the offer of free food.

Broly:" *sighs* Very well… Lead the way then."

Orihime:" Great! Just let me know how the food tastes."

 **Author's notes: I know that this chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to get a general feel for what readers think of it. Hope you enjoy the concepts of the story and this first chapter.**


End file.
